6 Flowers For Jin
by Fuma Tan
Summary: Enam bunga untuk Seokjin. Enam bunga yang mewakili masing-masing memori, dari orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. [ FamilyAU, sprinkle of JinHarem, OneShot ]


**_Six Flowers For_** ** _Seokjin_**

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance

 **Rate** : T (One shot)

 **Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

 **Summary :** Enam bunga untuk Seokjin. Enam bunga yang mewakili masing-masing memori, dari orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. [ FamilyAU, sprinkle of JinHarem ]

 _Six Flowers For Seokjin_

 _Cosmos is Yoongi, Lavender is Namjoon, Eucalyptus isTaehyung, Peony is Hoseok, Gladiolus is Jimin, and Baby's Breath is Jungkook_

Kelopak mata Seokjin perlahan terbuka, bulu mata panjangnya berayun lembut kala ia mengedipkan kelopaknya yang sedikit sembab karena kantuk yang belum sepenuhnya pergi, indera penglihatannya berusaha membiaskan cahaya dari sela gorden yang masuk menyapa iris karamelnya. Seokjin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, kedua matanya masih mengerjap saat ia mencoba melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa ia bangun terlalu pagi untuk memulai rutinitasnya. Masih jam 02.02 dini hari, bulan masih tinggi, bahkan jalan di luar sana masih sepi, Seokjin memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya kembali, bukan untuk terlelap lagi, di saat seperti ini, Seokjin biasa mengulang kembali memori yang ia buat bersama dengan _mereka_ , enam orang yang bagaikan bunga di padang tandus dalam hidupnya.

 _Cosmos_

" _walk with me hand in hand"_

 _"see, life is indeed beautiful"_

Min Yoongi.

Awalnya Seokjin merasa akan sulit untuk bisa cocok dengan seseorang seperti Yoongi, ia begitu penyendiri, selalu mengantuk, dan hanya bicara seadanya, itu pun jika ditanya. Namun bukan Kim Seokjin namanya jika ia tidak penasaran untuk mendapatkan 'perhatian' darinya, Seokjin terkenal dapat memikat siapa saja menjadi temannya.

"Yoongichi?" Seokjin ingat raut wajah aneh pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu saat ia memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang tak biasa, "Apa?" Diluar dugaan, ia menyahut. Di panti asuhan ini, tak ada anak-anak lain yang berani bicara padanya, suster-suster yang merawat mereka juga sudah sangat sering untuk menyuruh anak-anak lain agar mau bermain dengan bocah laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. Saat Yoongi pertama kali datang di panti asuhan ini, ia sudah menarik perhatian Seokjin. Yoongi selalu duduk paling pojok, setelah sarapan, makan siang, atau makan malam ia akan kembali ke kelas atau kamarnya begitu selesai, ia juga menolak untuk memiliki partner doa mingguan yang di lakukan di kapel dan lebih memilih untuk melakukannya sendiri.

"Mau bantu aku?" Seokjin menggenggam tangannya tanpa pikir panjang, ia menariknya dengan gerakan lembut agar Yoongi bangun dari duduknya, "Mengapa aku harus membantumu?" Nada bicaranya terdengar malas, Seokjin tersenyum geli saat mendengar gumaman protes dari mulut Yoongi. "Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku Yoongichi, kau sedang senggang kan?" Anak-anak panti asuhan lain sedang membantu mempersiapkan misa sabtu sore, Yoongi absen karena alasan sakit perut, dan Seokjin minta izin pada suster kepala untuk menemaninya, "Uh? Tapi akuー" Seokjin segera menyelanya, "Aku tahu kau sudah baikkan sekarang." Yoongi menyeritkan dahinya, ia memang sudah jauh lebih baik, dan sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya duduk, membolak-balikan lembar demi lembar alkitab yang sama sekali tidak ia baca.

"Misa baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi, ayo~" Seokjin menggoyangkan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Yoongi, yang diluar dugaan lebih besar darinya, "Baiklah, tapi asa satu syarat." Dengan setengah hati, Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, sedangkan Seokjin menaikkan kedua alisnya, menunggu syarat yang anak laki-laki itu berikan, "Jangan panggil aku Yoongichi." Senyum jahil Seokjin melebar, ia menggerakan tangan kanannya ke pelipisnya sendiri, membuat gerakan hormat pada Yoongi, "Oke, Yoongichi!" Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Apa kita diperbolehkan melakukan hal ini?" Ucap Yoongi seraya menunjuk dedaunan kering yang ditumpuk membentuk gundukan yang lumayan besar, "Tentu, kenapa tidak?" Sahut Seokjin saat ia meletakan beberapa buah ubi manis diatas tumpukan dedaunan kering yang telah ia siapkan sebelum ia mengajak Yoongi, "Darimana kau dapat semua ubi itu?" Yoongi berjongkok, memandang tumpukan ubi yang besar dan terlihat menggiurkan, "Aku diberi seorang ahjuma di pasar saat aku mengantar suster Yeri belanja bulanan." Yoongi memandang Seokjin dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Kau tidak mencurinya?" Sebuah tepukan yang lumayan keras Seokjin layangkan di bahu Yoongi, " _Ya_! Ahjuma itu memang memberikannya padaku, beliau bilang aku sangat tampan jadi diberi lebih." Yoongi tak menanggapinya, ia lebih memilih menatap tumpukan daun yang mulai mengeluarkan asap itu.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?" Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba saat Seokjin asik membalik ubi-ubi yang sudah setengah matang, "Apa maksudmu? Kita kan teman, wajar kalau aku mengajakmu. Lagi pula aku mengajakmu untuk membantuku, jangan hanya aku yang membalikkan ubi ini." Bibir penuh Seokjin membentuk sebuah _pout_ kecil sambil menyerahkan setangkai kayu pada Yoongi. "Oh." Diam-diam Yoongi tersenyum kecil, tak menanggapi ocehan Seokjin yang mulai tak beraturan.

"Hei Yoongichi," Yoongi menoleh sambil meniup ubi panas di tangannya, "Hewan apa yang tidak sopan?" Ia menatap anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan itu, "Hah?" Seokjin berhenti mengunyah ubinya, "Kutu rambut, karena mereka tidak sopan selalu menginjak kepala orang lain." Dan tawa Seokjin meledak, ia hanya menatap Seokjin yang mulai memukili lututnya sendiri dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Payah." Komentarnya pada candaan Seokjin, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, untuk menyembunyikan _gummy_ _smile_ yang memang belum pernah ia perlihatkan sejak ia tinggal di panti asuhan ini.

Mereka belum sempat mengabiskan ubi itu karena para suster telah memergoki mereka, Seokjin dan Yoongi mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan altar setelah selesai misa selama tiga bulan karena apa yang mereka lakukan dapat membahayakan diri mereka sendiri, di panti asuhan ini, seluruh anak dilarang main api.

Min Yoongi benci hukuman dan pekerjaan beres-beres, tetapi ia heran, mengapa ia sangat senang melakukannya kali ini, mungkin Seokjin dapat membawa hal positif padanya.

Dari sini mereka bertambah dekat, dimana ada Seokjin di situ ada Yoongi.

"Hyung, selamat ulang tahun." Di ulang tahun Seokjin yang ke lima belas, Yoongi memberikan hadiah sederhana, setaingkai bunga kosmos berwarna merah kecoklatan, "Terima kasih, Yoongichi~" Seokjin menerimanya dengan riang, setangkai bunga kosmos ini adalah hadiah yang pertama kali Yoongi berikan padanya. Yoongi memang baru empat belas tahun, ia belum memiliki banyak uang, hidupnya masih bergantung pada orang dewasa yang merawatnya, tetapi dalam setangkai bunga itu Yoongi menyimpan sebuah janji, ia akan memiliki hidup yang indah bersama dengan Seokjin dan selalu menggenggam tangannya.

 _Lavender_

 _"the most beautiful memories"_

 _"something what you call first love"_

Kim Namjoon.

Di umurnya yang ke-tujuh belas tahun, Seokjin melamar pekerjaan paruh waktu pertamanya sebagai seorang asisten patisier di toko roti dekat sekolahnya. Hari pertama yang membuka musim gugur pada tanggal dua November mengawali langkahnya ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya setelah pulang sekolah, rintik-rintik air hujan menemani langkahnya yang tergesa. Toko roti tempatnya berkerja sudah ada di depan mata, tetapi ia harus melewati jembatan penyebrangan sebelum sampai disana, di jembatan itu ia bertemu Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon, masih dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya, membagikan selebaran kertas dengan foto seorang anak pada setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang, termasuk Seokjin. Dalam langkahnya menuruni tangga penyebrangan itu Seokjin membaca selebaran yang Namjoon berikan; "Dicari seorang anak laki-laki berumur 3 tahun bernama Kim Seokjin yang menghilang pada 8 Oktober lalu, jika melihatnya silahkan hubungi xxx-xxx-xxxx"

"Kim... Seokjin?" Seokjin mengeja nama yang tertera pada selebaran itu hingga tiga kali, tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di dasar tangga penyebrangan itu. Seokjin kembali menoleh, menatap Namjoon yang terus membagikan selebaran dalam genggamannya, wajahnya terlihat lelah, kantung matanya tersamarkan oleh rambut depan yang basah karena peluh, sepertinya remaja laki-laki itu sudah berdiri disana seharian. Seokjin memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, "Hei." Sapanya seraya menepuk lembut bahu Namjoon, "Ya?" Remaja laki-laki yang nampaknya hampir seumuran dengannya itu menoleh dan terlonjak kecil, "Disini sudah mulai gerimis, kau akan sakit." Namjoon terdiam, ia menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan kebingungan, "Ikutlah denganku, kau harus berteduh." Pemuda itu masih terdiam, Seokjin melihat _name tag_ di dada kirinya, ia tersenyum pelan, "Namjoon- _ssi,_ tidak apa-apa, mari berteduh dulu." Akhirnya Namjoon merespon ucapannya, ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku harus segera menemukan adikku..." Namjoon berbisik lirih, tetapi Seokjin masih dapat mendengarnya, "Kau tidak akan bisa mencari adikmu kalau kau sakit." Kata-kata Seokjin kali ini berhasil membuat Namjoon menatap langsung matanya, untuk sesaat Namjoon terpesona oleh iris karamel milik Seokjin, "Indah."

"Hm?"

"Ah? Tidak maaf." Namjoon menggeleng panik, ada semburat kemerahan di wajahnya yang nampak lelah itu, "Anu.. Siapa namamu?" Seokjin menepuk dahinya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa mengatakan namanya sendiri saat ia berusaha mengajak seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang kebingungan mencari adiknya untuk berteduh bersamanya, "Ah! maaf, namaku Kim Seokjin." Namjoon membelalakan matanya, pemuda dengan sepasang bola mata indah yang baru ia kenal ini memiliki nama yang sama dengan adiknya yang hilang.

"Ya, aku memiliki nama yang sama dengan adikmu." Seokjin menggenggam tangan Namjoon, ia tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang masih menatap kaget padanya, "Namjoon-ah," saat Seokjin memanggilnya dengan begitu akrab, Namjoon sadar, bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini akan membawa warna baru dalam hidupnya, "berteduhlah bersamaku, setelah itu aku akan membantumu mencari adikmu." Namjoon mengangguk pelan, ia menatap dalam tangannya yang digenggam Seokjin, tangannya memang lebih kecil dari Namjoon, tetapi tangan kecil itu terasa begitu hangat.

"Bosku bilang kau boleh menunggu disini, setelah aku selesai berkerja, kita bisa mencari Seokjin bersama." Namjoon duduk di sebuah kursi dekat jendela, ia mengangguk, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari Seokjin yang mulai memakai seragam patisiernya, "Ini," Seokjin menyodorkan sepotong roti _sandwich_ berisi daging ayam dan sayuran, serta segelas susu almond hangat pada Namjoon, "aku yang membuatnya, spesial untuk pelanggan pertamaku." Namjoon menatap hidangan yang tersaji di depan matanya, "Tapi aku tidakー" Seokjin yang sedang mengaitkan apron di pinggangnya segera menyela ucapan Namjoon, "Aku yang traktir." Seokjin mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil berlalu untuk membantu pemilik toko membuat roti pesanan pelanggan yang mulai berdatangan.

Namjoon menggigit sepotong _sandwich_ yang telah Seokjin sediakan, rasanya unik, tidak hanya enak, ada sesuatu yang spesial dari roti isi buatan pemuda itu, sesuatu yang telah rama Namjoon rindukan... kasih sayang. Seokjin yang menyadari bahwa Namjoon memperhatikannya dari jauh segera menoleh, ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar begitu tahu Namjoon telah menghabiskan roti isi yang ia buat. Namjoon membalas senyum Seokjin dengan senyum terbaiknya, ia tanpa sadar turut memamerkan lesung pipi andalannya, membuat Seokjin terpana hingga ditegur oleh sang pemilik toko.

Ditempat Namjoon menunggu Seokjin, ada sebuah pot berhias bunga lavender yang belum mekar sempurna di atas meja dihadapannya, memang bunga berwarna keunguan itu belum mekar sepenuhnya, tetapi harumnya yang menenangkan membuat Namjoon teringat akan sosok Seokjin. Mereka baru saling mengenal, tetapi Namjoon sudah merasakan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman dari pemuda itu. Bunga ini akan selalu mengingatkan Namjoon, pada cinta pertamanya.

Satu tahun setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, dan delapan bulan setelah adiknya, dinyatakan meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan berantai anak-anak di kota. Namjoon memutuskan untuk hidup lebih baik dan bangkit dari keterpurukannya sepeninggal adik kandungnya, ia telah kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, dalan masa terberat dalam hidupnya Seokjin, cinta pertamanya, selalu disana, menemaninya, serta memberikan apa yang Namjoon butuhkan.

Sekarang, Namjoon berkerja sambilan di sebuah toko bunga, ia menyukai tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang, dikelilingi bunga lavender yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok Seokjin yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Disaat bunga Lavender yang ia besarkan mulai bermekaran, Namjoon memberikan ciuman pertamanya, sekaligus mencuri ciuman pertama Seokjin.

 _Eucalyptus_

 _"you taught me about my true self"_

 _"a little happiness"_

Kim Taehyung.

Seokjin mulai belajar mandiri, dari uang yang ia, Yoongi, dan Namjoon kumpulkan dari kerja paruh waktu, mereka berencana untuk menyewa sebuah _flat_ yang cukup untuk mereka bertiga setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas, meskipun Namjoon masih baru akan lulus dua tahun lagi, dan Yoongi baru lulus setahun lagi, Seokjin sudah memikirkan matang-matang masa depan mereka.

Seokjin yang baru menerima gaji bulanannya memutuskan untuk memotong jalan, melewati gang sempit dan gelap karena ia sudah telat lewat jam malamnya, bagaimana pun ia masih seorang pelajar, tidak wajar bagi remaja seusianya untuk berkeliaran di waktu yang menunjukkan hampir tengah malam ini. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun Seokjin melangkah di gang sempit dan becek itu, sampai akhirnya ia dicegat oleh empat orang laki-laki yang menutupi wajah mereka dengan masker.

"Serahkan uangmu, dan kami tidak akan menyakitimu." Dari suara seseorang diantara mereka, sepertinya ia juga adalah seorang anak remaja. "Tidak mau!" Seokjin memeluk tas ranselnya, salah seorang dari mereka mendorongnya hingga punggung Seokjin menabrak tembok keras di belakangnya. "Kau cari mati? HAH?!" Seokjin memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat pemuda yang mendorongnya mencoba memukulnya.

 _'Brukk'_

"V?" Seokjin membuka sebelah matanya, belum sempat pemuda yang paling besar diantara mereka itu memukulnya, salah satu rekan mereka ambruk, "Huh?" Seokjin kebingungan, apa yang terjadi? Belum sampai Seokjin memastikan apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi, suara sirine mobil patroli membuat kawanan bandit itu lari terbirit-birit, meninggalkan rekan mereka yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan Seokjin yang masih berusaha menelaah kejadian yang menimpanya.

Seokjin tahu, pemuda yang ambruk dan salah satu dari preman gang yang mencoba memalaknya itu adalah seorang pelajar bernama Kim Taehyung. Seokjin membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat, sesaat setelah mobil patroli lewat, ia meminta bantuan pada mereka, dan mengaku bahwa Taehyung adalah temannya yang mendadak pingsan saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang setelah berkeja paruh waktu agar tak memperkeruh keadaan. Seokjin memeriksa isi dompet yang Taehyung bawa, agar ia tahu identitas asli pemuda yang ternyata lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu untuk kepentingan administrasi rumah sakit.

"Ugh..." Seokjin melirik di balik _handphone_ -nya, ia menatap Taehyung sepenuhnya saat memastikan bahwa pemuda itu telah sadar, "Dimana?" Desis Taehyung seraya memegang keningnya, ia merasa pusing, tentu saja, "Kau di rumah sakit, aku yang membawamu saat kau tiba-tiba pingsan," Taehyung melirik Seokjin yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring, ia masih berusaha menelaah apa yang terjadi padanya, "mereka bilang kau kekurangan nutsisi, itu sebabnya kau pingsan, Taehyung- _ssi_." Taehyung berkedip sekali, lalu dua kali, ia memandang _shock_ pada Seokjin yang balas memandangnya dengan wajah datar, ia terlonjak di ranjangnya setelah sadar apa yang terjadi "Bu-bukankah kau...?" Seokjin menghela nafasnya, ia menekan bahu Taehyung perlahan agar pemuda itu kembali pada posisi berbaringnya. "Ya, aku adalah 'calon' korbanmu, namaku Kim Seokjin." Seokjin tersenyum padanya, dan senyuman Seokjin membuat Taehyung bungkam, rasanya ia baru saja melihat malaikat, seorang malaikat di rumah sakit, ironi sekali.

"Kau... melaporkanku pada polisi?" Taehyung menggengam selimutnya dengan erat, tangannya gemetar, ia bernafas lega saat Seokjin menggeleng, "Tentu tidak. Aku bukan orang yang tega melaporkan seseorang yang tumbang karena kekurangan nutrisi pada polisi." Mungkin memang benar, pemuda yang berusaha ia palak beberapa waktu lalu ini sebenarnya adalah malaikat.

"Taehyung," Tatapan serius Seokjin berhasil membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata, "kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" Taehyung tak segera menyahut, ia bungkam, hingga Seokjin kembali bicara, "Kulihat dari kartu pelajarmu, kau berasal dari sekolah ternama," memang benar, Taehyung berasal dari salah satu sekolah yang terkenal dengan kepandaian nomor satu murid-muridnya di seluruh wilayah di Seoul, "kenapa murid berprestasi sepertimu melakukan hal ini?" Taehyung mendecih, ia membuang muka, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Seokjin yang menurutnya terlalu tampan itu.

"Aku bosan."

"Bosan?"

"Ya, aku bosan." Taehyung kembali menatap Seokjin, namun kali ini raut wajahnya menandakan kekesalan dan juga rasa... sakit. "Sekolah yang membosankan, murid dan guru yang membosankan, orang tua yang tak pernah memperhatikan anaknya, semuanya membosankan!" Seru Taehyung yang tanpa sadar sudah membangunkan pasien lain di ruangan yang sama karena seruannya. "Jika kau merasa bosan, kau bisa mencoba kegiatan yang lebih positif, seperti bermain _game_ dengan teman-temanmu, bukannya bergabung dengan preman jalanan seperti mereka." Nada bicara Seokjin yang lembut membuat Taehyung luluh, ia melemaskan bahunya yang tadinya menegang.

"Preman jalanan yang kau maksud itu adalah teman-temanku." Taehyung mendengus, di sekolah ia tak memiliki teman, di rumah ia sendirian, kedua orang tuanya terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaan mereka, ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia maksud teman saat ia mencoba merokok di bawah sebuah jembatan, tentu saja ia tak menyukai rasa atau aroma dari batangan racun itu, dan dari pada membuangnya, ia lebih memilih memberikannya pada sekelompok anak yang kelihatan seumuran dengannya disana, dan mereka menjadi 'akrab' karenanya.

"Seorang teman tidak akan meninggalkan kawannya yang tumbang begitu saja." Taehyung terdiam, ia menunduk, ucapan yang Seokjin sampaikan menohoknya, "Bagaimana kalau jadi temanku saja?" Seketika Taehyung mendongak, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, "Hah?" Seokjin menggeggam tangannya degan riang, dan menggoyangkannya, "Taehyungie, jadilah temanku, kita bisa main _game_ bersama dan aku akan memasak makanan bergizi untukmu agar kau tidak pingsan lagi." Taehyung tak langsung menanggapi ucapan Seokjin, ia tertawa, tawa lepas yang rasanya sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Baiklah, salam kenal, Seokjin hyung."

Pelajaran favorite Taehyung adalah biologi, ia pernah belajar tentang bunga ajaib bernama eucalyptus, bunga yang tidak hanya indah dipandang, tapi juga dapat membawa aura positif bagi mereka yang membesarkannya. Bunga eucalyptus seperti Seokjin dalam hidup Taehyung, Seokjin mengusir sisi negatif dalam dirinya dan menggantinya menjadi pribadi yang positif.

Taehyung berencana, saat ia bertemu dengan Seokjin untuk kedua kalinya, ia akan menghadiahi teman barunya itu bunga eucalyptus yang paling tumbuh cantik, malaikat seperti Seokjin pantas bendapatkannya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku memakai seluruh uang dalam dompetmu untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit ini."

Yah~ Taehyung rasa Seokjin, bukan sepenuhnya malaikat.

 _Peony_

 _"i will always adore you"_

 _"a beautiful and warm sunshine"_

Jung Hoseok.

Seokjin menjalani kegiatan kuliah di tahun pertamanya di salah satu kampus yang terkenal dengan mahasiswanya yang berbakat, diantara sekian banyak orang yang mendaftar di kampus ini, Seokjin termasuk orang yang terpilih.

Enam bulan setelah penerimaan mahasiswa baru, Seokjin menawarkan diri sebagai salah satu dari volunteer dalam sebuah acara penggalangan dana bagi orang yang membutuhkan. Disela kegiatannya mengangkat barang yang dibutuhkan panitia acara, Seokjin bersenandung bahagia, ia akhirnya memiliki rumah sendiri, bersama Yoongi dan Namjoon yang tinggal bersamanya, bahkan Taehyung kadang datang menginap. _Flat_ sederhana di sudut kota dengan pemandangan gunung Namsan. Walaupun ia sudah bisa mandiri, tetapi ia tidak melupakan para suster dan teman-temannya di panti asuhan, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi mereka.

"Jung Hoseok!"

Seokjin mendengar seruan saat ia memindahkan kardus berisi kabel di belakang panggung, ia penasaran oleh seruan dari seseorang yang tampak marah itu, dan benar saja, ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah memarahi seorang remaja laki-laki. Seokjin tahu betul, ia tidak seharusnya ikut campur dalam urusan mereka, tetapi dari seragam yang dikenakan remaja laki-laki itu, Seokjin rasa, ia satu sekolah dengan Namjoon.

"Ayah sudah melarangmu, Hoseok-ah!" Jadi mereka adalah ayah dan anak? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?

Remaja yang bernama Hoseok itu hanya diam dan menunduk, Seokjin dapat melihat sebuah tag berwarna keemasan yang tersemat di dadanya, ia menyadari, bahwa Hoseok adalah salah satu peserta lomba dari acara amal yang diadakan kampusnya ini. Seokjin merasa iba pada Hoseok yang terus dibentak ayahnya, ia menggambil langkah, Seokjin rasa ia harus ambil tindakan.

"Permisi," Seokjin menyapa dengan sopan, membuat ayah dan anak yang sedang berseteru itu menoleh, "Uhm.. Apa ada masalah, tuan?" Jujur saja, saat menatap wajah marah ayah dari Hoseok, Seokjin merasa sedikit takut, ia menepuk bahu Hoseok sebagai wujud kalau Seokjin ingin mendukungnya. "Kau panitia dari acara ini?" Seokjin mengangguk ragu, ia memang hanya seorang volunteer, tetapi ia juga merasa bertanggung jawab. "Diskualifikasi anakku, namanya Jung Hoseok, ia batal ikut lomba _street dance_ atau apalah itu." Dari sini Seokjin mengerti akar dari pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak ini.

"Apa alasan dari Hoseok- _ssi_ sehingga ia harus didiskualifikasi?" Seokjin menatap Hoseok yang balik menatapnya, senyum ramah Seokjin berikan padanya, "Dia seperti telah siap untuk tampil." Ayah Hoseok menggenggam pergelangan tangan anaknya sehingga ia menjauh dari Seokjin, "Aku tidak mengizinkan anakku ikut lomba ini, seharusnya ia fokus saja pada pelajarannya, bukannya menggerakan tubuhnya tak beraturan diiringi musik berisik yang memekakan telinga itu." Bentakan sang ayah tertuju pada Seokjin, tetapi ia tetap memasang senyum ramahnya.

"Pak," panggilnya dengan nada yang ramah, ia menatap bergantian pada Hoseok yang tertunduk lemas lalu pada ayahnya yang masih memasang raut emosi, "apa yang bapak maksud dengan 'menggerakan tubuh tak beraturan diiringi musik berisik yang memekakan telinga' itu juga termasuk dari sebuah mata pelajaran, lebih tepatnya kesenian." Alis di wajah ayah Hoseok naik, ia hendak menyangkal ucapan Seokjin, tetapi Seokjin sudah lebih dahulu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan bertanya, "Apa bapak sudah pernah melihat Hoseok- _ssi_ tampil?" Dan sang ayah bungkam, bahunya yang menegang perlahan melemas, ia menatap sang anak yang masih tertunduk lesu.

"Kami mengundang anak bapak karena bakat yang dimilikinya." Seokjin dan Hoseok bertukar pandang, senyum yang Seokjin berikan menular padanya, kali ini remaja itu memberanikan diri menatap mata sang ayah, "Appa," panggilnya, dan perlahan-lahan genggaman erat sang ayah pada pergelangan tangannya mulai terlepas, "Ku mohon, izinkan aku kali ini saja, dan lihat pertunjukanku." Ucap Hoseok seraya berdiri di samping Seokjin, lebih tepatnya di depan ayahnya untuk memohon, "Tidakー" Sang ayah hendak tak memberi restu, tetapi Hoseok meraih tangan sang ayah, ia berkata dengan nada yakin, "Kalau aku kalah lomba aku akan berhenti menari," kemudian ia melepaskan genggamannya, "tapi kalau aku menang," Hoseok mengambil nafas dalam, ia menatap langsung mata sang ayah, "izinkan aku meraih impianku." Senyum Seokjin merekah saat mendengarnya, ia melihat jadwal acara yang tertera dibelakang _name tag_ -nya, dijadwalkan bahwa Hoseok akan tampil 15 menit lagi.

"Baiklah."

"Hoseok- _ssi_ pasti menang." Seokjin berkata sambil merangkul bahu Hoseok, "Sudah saatnya tiba, ayo ikut aku ke _backstage._ " Setelah pamit untuk undur diri, mereka bergegas menuju belakang panggung, Hoseok mendapat giliran kedua, ia berjalan mondar-mandir, ia mendadak gelisah, bagaimana jika ia gagal?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seokjin menghampirinya, ia menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok dan membuat remaja itu menoleh padanya, "Seokjin sunbaenim, aku gugup. Bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Karirku terancam!~" Hoseok mengacak rambutnya, Seokjin tertawa pelan olehnya, ia merapihkan kembali rambut hitam Hoseok yang sempat ia acak sendiri, "Kau akan melakukan yang terbaik, aku yakin itu." Ucapannya membuat Hoseok menautkan alis, "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin akan hal itu?" Seokjin tertawa seraya menariknya ke ruang ganti, dimana tak ada seorang pun disana. "Menurutku diantara peserta lainnya, konsepmu adalah yang paling menarik."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Tanpa Hoseok sadari, jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan itu perlahan-lahan mulai berdetak normal, "Ya~" Seokjin mengangguk cepat, "Aku sudah melihat video audisimu, tarianmu dan lagu yang kau pilih untuk mengiringimu membawa pesan pada orang-orang yang melihatnya." Kedua bola mata Hoseok berbinar, senyumnya melebar, dan gugupnya telah terangkat, "Seokjin sunbaenim,kau mengerti~" Hoseok terharu, akhirnya ada orang yang mengerti pesan yang berusaha ia sampaikan dari tariannya, "Tarianmu memiliki tema tentang," Seokjin dan Hoseok berkata bersamaan, "harapan!"

 _Standing applause_ penonton dan dewan juri berikan setelah Hoseok tampil, _host_ yang membawakan acara tersebut juga memujinya, "Sepertinya kita sudah memiliki pemenangnya!" Dan benar, di puncak acara, lebih tepatnya saat pengumuman pemenang lomba, nama Jung Hoseok disebut sebagai juara umum peserta _street dance_ mengalahkan perwakilan dari sekolah lain yang tersebar di seluruh Seoul.

"Seokjin sunbaenim aku menang!" Hoseok dan Seokjin berpelukan riang, mereka melompat dan berputar saking senangnya, ayah Hoseok menghampiri mereka seraya tersenyum bangga, "Hm, Seokjin, ikutlah dengan kami merayakan kemenangan putraku. Ada restoran yang sering keluargaku kunjungi disekitar sini." Seokjin tersenyum ramah, ia mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda terima kasih, "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi saya tidak bisa ikut berpatisipasi karena keluarga saya sudah menunggu di rumah." Ia menolak dengan halus, tapi tentu saja, Hoseok tak kehabisan akal, bagaimana pun juga, Seokjin sudah berjasa membantunya mewujudkan impiannya.

"Bolehkah kami ke rumahmu dan merayakannya bersama keluargamu? Ayahku yang traktir~" Seokjin tersenyum miring, ia hendak menolak karena merasa tidak enak, tetapi ayah Hoseok menimpalu perkataan putranya, "Ide yang bagus, _adeul-ah_! Seokjin, kami memaksa." Seokjin akhirnya mengangguk, ia segera mengabarkan pada Yoongi, Namjoon dan Taehyung bahwa akan ada sahabat barunya yang akan bertamu. Dan sebagai tambahan, mereka tidak perlu memasak untuk makan malam.

Selain trofi dan uang tunai yang diterima Hoseok, ia juga menerima satu bucket bunga Peony berwarna merah muda. Hoseok tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan hari itu, hari saat ia bisa meneruskan mimpinya, hari saat ia bertemu Seokjin. Bunga Peony dalam genggamannya ia serahkan pada Seokjin sebagai tanda, bahwa ia berterima kasih pada Seokjin yang telah menunjukkan cahaya padanya di jalannya yang semula temaram.

 _Gladiolus_

 _"thanks for you, love"_

 _"you're the reasons for me to never giving up"_

Park Jimin.

Di _caffe_ tempat Seokjin berkerja sekarang, ada seorang pelanggan setia yang datang kesana hampir setiap hari, dan ia selalu memilih menu yang sama, _cream puff._

Menurut Seokjin, _cream puff_ sesuai dengan image dari pelanggan setia _caffe_ ini, dia mungil, manis, dan senyumnya juga lembut, tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak pas pada tempatnya, matanya selalu memancarkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang dalam. Seokjin ingin bertanya mengapa, apa dia baik-baik saja? Tetapi si pelanggan itu seolah selalu mengisolasi diri dari siapapun yang mencoba mengajaknya bicara, setelah memesan dua buah _cream puff_ dan dua cangkir _latte art_ berbentuk bola baseball, ia duduk di pojok _caffe_ dekat dengan jendela, sendirian. Ia juga tak pernah menghabiskan satu buah _cream puff_ yang sudah ia pesan serta satu cangkir _latte art_ ia biarkan dingin, seolah-olah ia sedang menunggu seseorang, dan orang itu tak pernah datang untuk membantunya menghabiskan apa yang telah ia pesan.

Suatu hari pelanggan itu datang lagi, memesan hidangan yang sama, hanya saja ia nampak berbeda. Pemuda itu biasanya datang mengenakan pakaian casual-nya, tetapi hari ini ia datang mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan Seokjin langsung tahu, kalau ia datang dari sekolah yang sama dengan Taehyung. Tapi ini baru jam sebelas pagi, ia tahu betul jadwal sekolah elit itu karena Taehyung adalah temannya, seharusnya pemuda dengan _name tag_ Park Jimin itu masih ada jam pelajaran di sekolahnya kan? Setahu Seokjin, mereka baru akan pulang jam tiga sore. Apa pemuda ini membolos?

"Jimin-ah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Seokjin seraya mengambil _cream puff_ hangat yang tersaji di _display_ toko, "Sepertinya kau sering kemari." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jimin, ia kembali berucap, dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Jimin tak keberatan jika ia memanggil namanya dengan akrab. "Ya, ini _caffe_ langganan sahabatku." Dalam diam Seokjin menyerahkan pesanan Jimin, ia perlahan mengerti tentang masalah yang dialami remaja itu, ia memperhatikan Jimin yang duduk seperti biasa, sepertinya dugaan Seokjin benar, kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah Jimin ada hubungannya dengan sahabatnya.

Seokjin mengambil jam istirahatnya, sudah saatnya makan siang, ia memiliki ide. Dilihatnya Jimin yang masih duduk diam disana, Seokjin menghampirinya, membawa nampan dari menu yang sama dengan milik Jimin, "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Jimin menunjukan wajah keberatannya, tetapi kemudian ia hanya menghela nafas pelan seraya mengangguk, "Silahkan." Seokjin tersenyum lebar, ia mulai menyesap _latte_ _art_ sebelum menggigit sepotong _cream puff_.

"Jimin-ah, kau kenal Kim Taehyung dari kelas 2-1?" Jimin mendongak, matanya membulat lebar saat ia mendengar nama yang sudah familiar baginya itu, "Ya, kami sekelas." Bingo! Seokjin bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, tetapi ia memiliki tekad, ia ingin menolong Jimin dan mengangkat raut kesedihan di wajahnya, setidaknya _Tidak akan ada cream puff yang terbuang sia-sia lagi.'_ Pikir Seokjin dalam benaknya.

Seokjin bertanya pada Taehyung setelah ia akhirnya berbaring diatas kasurnya, telpon itu tersambung, dan setelah tiga kali bunyi nada sambung terdengar ditelinganya, Taehyung mengangkat telponnya. "Jimin? Park Jimin?" Seokjin yang memeluk bantal peluk berbentuk beruang tidur miliknya menyerit heran saat mendengar nada bicara yang terkesab kaget dari Taehyung. "Iya, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Taehyung terdiam, dan Seokjin menunggu.

"Sudah hampir dua bulan Jimin tidak datang ke sekolah." Sepertinya masalah yang dialami Jimin jauh lebih berat dari dugaannya, "Kenapa? Apa dia di- _bully_?" Seokjin menggigit kukunya, ia mendadak panik, ia merasa harus segera menolong pemuda malang itu, "Tidak," bahu Seokjin melemas, jika Jimin tidak di- _bully_ , lalu kenapa ia membolos sampai selama itu? Taehyung melanjutkan, "Dua bulan lalu ada kecelakaan di sekolah." Bahu Seokjin kembali tegang, ia mengambil posisi duduk dari baringannya, "Jimin adalah _ace_ dari klub baseball sekolah kami, semua memanghilnya pitcher bertangan dan berkaki emas," Seokjin mendengarkan Taehyung dengan seksama, Taehyung menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "pada saat perempat final, Jimin dipindahkan ke bangku cadangan." Seokjin menaikkan kedua alisnya, jika Jimin seorang _ace,_ kenapa ia ditempatkan ke bangku cadangan?

"Mereka mengganti posisi Jimin dengan Taemin, sahabat terdekat Jimin," dari sini Seokjin mengerti, akar permasalahan yang Jimin alami, "entah apa yang terjadi, mereka berdua bertengkar hebat," Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal peluk miliknya, ia terus mendengarkan cerita yang Taehyung sampaikan, "salahnya mereka saat itu yang bertengkar di tangga sekolah, Jimin tak sengaja mendorong Taemin hingga terjatuh dan kakinya patah." Seokjin menahan nafasnya, ia akhirnya mengerti alasan dari raut wajah sedih Jimin. "Taemin tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan, dan Jimin kembali ditunjuk sebagai pitcher, tetapi ia mengundurkan diri dari tim. Sejak kejadian itu, mereka berhenti datang ke sekolah." Seokjin paham sekarang, Jimin merasa sangat bersalah, ia datang ke _caffe_ itu untuk merundungi kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang dialaminya oleh pertengkaran hebat dengan sahabatnya, Taemin.

Keesokan harinya Jimin datang lebih siang dari biasanya, hari ini bukan hari kerja Seokjin, jadi ia datang sebagai pengunjung. Jimin nampak kaget saat Seokjin tiba-tiba duduk dihadapannya, "Hei, Jiminnie~ Perkenalkan namaku Kim Seokjin, dan aku teman barumu." Jimin hampir menyemburkan _latte_ yang ia sesap, "Bukan 'kah kau pelayan di sini?" Seokjin mengangguk cepat, Jimin hanya menatapnya tak percaya, ia membawa satu nampan berisi sekitar dua puluh buah _cream puff._ "Seokjin- _ssi_ ," Jimin memanggil seraya menelan ludahnya, "kau bisa menghabiskan semua itu?" Seokjin tidak menjawabnya, ia sibuk mengunyah. "Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Jin hyung." Sahutnya setelah menelan dua buah _cream puff._

"Jadi," Seokjin membersihkan krim yang menempel di sudut bibirnya dengan tissue, "kapan kau akan berbaikan dengan Taemin?" Jimin berkedip sekali, dua kali, hingga yang ketiga kalinya ia baru sadar akan apa yang Seokjin ucapkan, "Da-dari mana kau tahu soal Taemin?" Bola mata Jimin membulat lebar, kursi yang didudukinya terseret saat ia terlonjak, "Jimin-ah, kau tahu sendiri kalau kau tidak akan bisa memutar waktu kembali." Seokjin berkata dengan lembut sambil menatap langsung ke dalam iris gelap milik Jimin. "Kau juga tahu sendiri, kalau dengan berdiam menunggunya disini tidak akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula." Seokjin dapat melihat kedua kelopak mata Jimin yang mulai berair, ia mendongak kemudian menunduk membiarkan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" Isakan Jimin terdengar pelan tapi dapat menyayat hati, Seokjin menepuk punggung tangannya sebagai tanda untuk menyemangatinya, "Temui 'lah dia, ketuk pintu rumahnya, katakan maafmu padanya." Jimin menggeleng pelan, bahunya mulai gemetar, "Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu." Seokjin menggengam tangannya, ia mengelus punggung tangan Jimin dengan lembut, "Aku akan menemanimu." Jimin terdiam, ia masih ragu untuk menemui sahabatnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan, "Jiminnie, aku punya ide."

Dan disini lah mereka, di depan pintu sebuah apartemen yang tak terlalu mewah tapi juga tak terlalu sederhana, ternyata Taemin tinggal sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya berkerja di luar negeri. "Tenang saja, ia akan membuka pintunya untuk kita." Seokjin menggenggam tangan Jimin yang terlihat gemetar karena gugup, ia menekan bel di dekat monitor tamu, "Lee Taemin- _ssi_?" Taemin tak segera menyahut, tetapi terdengar suara langkah mendekati pintu, "Siapa?" Seokjin kembali menekan tombol khusus di monitor itu untuk bicara, "Aku pengantar makanan." Jimin yang berdiri di belakangnya tak terlihat dalam monitor, sesuai rencana Seokjin, "Tapi aku tidak pesan makanan apa pun." Taemin menyerit heran, ia rasa pengantar makanan tampan ini salah alamat.

"Ini hadiah," Seokjin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jimin untuk menguatkannya, "aku datang dari _caffe_ beau monde." Taemin terdiam cukup lama, nama dari _caffe_ yang memang tidak asing baginya itu cukup mengejutkannya. Seokjin dan Jimin menunggu, dan tak lama kemudan Taemin membuka pintunya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Jimin berdiri tak jauh dari Seokjin.

"Ji-Jimin?"

"Silahkan diterima, dua puluh delapan buabuah _cream puff_ dan _latte_ ini dihadiahkan oleh pelanggan setia kami, Park Jimin." Taemin yang sudah membelalak kaget, tambah terperangah karena jumlah dari kue dan minuman yang Seokjin bawa, "Hah??" Seokjin menoleh pada Jimin, mendorong pelan punggung pemuda yang membawa dua kotak berisi _cream puff_ dan _latte_ itu ke hadapan sahabatnya.

"Dua puluh delapan _cream puff_ , dua puluh delapan cangkir _latte_ dan satu permintaan maaf." Seokjin berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung dari sepasang sahabat itu, "Jimin tidak bermaksud menyogokmu dengan makanan yang ia bawa," Ucap Seokjin seraya menepuk pelan bahu Jimin, "pelanggan kami ini selalu duduk sendirian di toko kami dengan satu buah _cream puff_ dan secangkir _coffe latte_ yang selalu ia sisakan," Seokjin tersenyum lebar saat ekspresi dingin Taemin perlahan hilang, ia nampak terkejut mendengar ceritanya, "ia menunggumu untuk menghabiskannya bersama."

"Taemin-ah, aku minta maaf." Akhirnya Jimin mengucapkan apa yang selama ini tertahan, Taemin membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar, "Masuk lah." Kedua iris Jimin yang semula gelap berbinar cerah, ia merasakan dorongan lembut di punggungnya, Seokjin berbisik padanya, "Bicara lah berdua, aku menunggu di depan warung tteokpokki di lantai bawah." Jimin tersenyum kecil, ia mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih, hyung."

Seokjin masih sibuk mengunyah kue beras pedas itu untuk yang... entahlah, kesekian kalinya, sudah tak terhitung, ia akhirnya melihat Jimin keluar dari pintu lobby apartemen itu setelah menunggu tiga jam, senyum ceria Jimin menular padanya saat akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan. "Sudah berbaikan?" Jimin mengangguk senang, ia memberikan satu buah kotak kecil yang berisi _cream puff_ itu pada Seokjin, "Untukmu, hyung~ Sebagai tanda terima kasih kami." Seokjin tersenyum miring, sejujurnya ia sudah sangat kenyang, tapi ia pikir kue yang diberikan Jimin ini bisa menjadi pencuci mulut. "Hahaha baiklah, terima kasih kembali."

Jimin tidak begitu mengerti bahasa bunga, tetapi Taemin pernah memberitahunya tentang bunga Gladiol, saat itu ia bilang, "Kau tahu, bunga Gladiol memiliki arti sebuah dukungan, tidak mudah menyerah, dan cinta yang tulus." Saat itu Jimin hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ia memang mendengarkan tetapi _manga_ yang sedang ia baca sudah mencapai _chapter_ klimaksnya.

Jimin melihat hamparan bunga Gladiol yang mekar di taman yang ia dan Seokjin lewati saat perjalanan pulang, ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk memetik salah satu bunga itu, ia tahu tindakannya ini illegal, tapi seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya layak menerima bunga ini. "Ini untukmu hyung, sebagai tanda terima kasih khusus dariku."

 _Baby's Breath_

 _"innocent and pure"_

 _"you're the cause of my euphoria"_

Jeon Jungkook.

Di _flat_ sederhana miliknya, Yoongi dan Namjoon, Seokjin memiliki tetangga seorang _single mother_ yang memiliki anak berusia empat belas tahun. Tetangga Seokjin jarang di rumah, ia sering meninggalkan anaknya sendirian untuk berkerja di malam hari lalu pulang dini hari saat anaknya hendak berangkat sekolah.

Suatu malam, Seokjin mendengar suara isak tangis anak laki-laki di depan pintunya, ia yang sedang mencuci piring menyuruh Yoongi yang sedang membereskan meja untuk mengecek siapa yang menangis di depan pintu, dan benar saja, Yoongi membawa seorang anak laki-laki, yang merupakan anak dari tetangganya untuk masuk ke rumah mungil mereka.

"Jungkook-ah? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana ibumu?" Seokjin yang telah selesai mencuci piring turut membawa Jungkook masuk ke ruang tengah rumah mereka, Namjoon yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya ikut keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar isakan Jungkook, Yoongi membawa secangkir coklat panas setelah diberi instruksi oleh Seokjin karena ia dapat merasakan tangan Jungkook yang dingin membeku dalam genggamannya.

Jungkook hanya terus terisak, poni depannya yang panjang menutupi kedua matanya karena ia terus menunduk, "Aku akan bicara pada ibumu." Seokjin hendak bangun dari duduknya, tetapi Jungkook segera menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, seolah mencegahnya melakukan hal itu, "Jangan, ibuku sudah tidur." Jungkook mencoba bicara dengan bisikan lirihnya yang sangat pelan, untungnya Seokjin dapat mendengarnya, "Baiklah." Seokjin kembali duduk, ia menyodorkan coklat panas untuk Jungkook genggam agar tangannya kembali hangat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar di malam hari saat musim dingin seperti ini?" Jungkook bungkam, ia hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada secangkir coklat hangat yang nampak menggiurkan.

"Minum 'lah, Jungkook-ah." Seokjin tersenyum lembut saat Jungkook menyesap cairan manis dan hangat itu, "Jungkook, meningap 'lah disini." Seokjin mengerti Jungkook tidak mau membicarakan, lebih tepatnya terlalu takut untuk mengutarakan apa yang terjadi, tetapi setelah empat minggu belakangan, Seokjin mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dialami Jungkook. "Kau bisa tidur bersamaku Jungkook-ah." Namjoon menawarkan, rumah mungil mereka hanya memiliki dua kamar tidur, Seokjin memang sekamar dengan Namjoon tetapi mulai dua minggu lalu ia tidur di kamar Yoongi, karena menurutnya Namjoon harus fokus untuk ujian masuk universitasnya.

Malam itu Jungkook dapat tertidur lelap. Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon membicarakan tentang bagaimana cara menolong Jungkook dari ibunya, Seokjin merasa yakin, ada indikasi kekerasan rumah tangga yang di lakukan tetangganya pada anaknya sendiri. Sudah sejak empat minggu lalu, ibu dari Jungkook memperlihatkan gelagat anehnya, susah sejak dari awal Seokjin menempati rumah ini, ia jarang sekali melihat wanita paruh baya itu, sekalinya mereka berpapasan di jalan atau saat mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah masing-masing saat Seokjin selesai kuliah malam, wanita itu nampak habis mabuk-mabukan, tercium jelas dari bau alkohol yang kuat di tubuhnya.

Seokjin juga pernah melihat luka memar di leher atau pipi Jungkook, meskipun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan masker atau syal, Seokjin masih dapat melihatnya, ia membawa remaja itu ke dalam rumahnya dan mengobati luka-luka Jungkook hingga sembuh, saat ia mengobati luka yang lama, selalu ada luka yang baru. Seokjin tidak bisa tinggal diam, melihat seorang anak laki-laki menjadi korban kekerasan yang dilakukan ibunya sendiri.

"Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Komisi perlindungan anak, dan dinas sosial." Seokjin memukul meja bundar di depannya, ia tak bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi pada Jungkook, "Tapi hyung, luka-luka pada Jungkook belum bisa menjadi bukti yang cukup, kau sudah menghubungi mereka minggu lalu, tapi Jungkook tidak mau bicara, dia beralasan bahwa luka yang dialaminya ia dapat karena berkelahi dengan temannya. Terlebih saat para petugas datang ibu Jungkook tidak ada di rumah." Yoongi ada benarnya, Seokjin memijat pelipisnya, Namjoon menggenggam tangannya seraya berucap, "Jungkook takut kehilangan keluarganya, ia takut sendirian." Ucapan Namjoon membuat Seokjin dan Yoongi menoleh padanya, "Huh?" Namjoon mengambil nafas dalam, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Seokjin, "Aku mengerti karena aku pernah mengalaminya."

"Tapi, Namjoon..."

"Aku tahu, apa yang dialami Jungkook berbeda."

"Jungkook tidak memiliki kerabat, ia hanya punya ibunya sebagai satu-satunya keluarga." Namjoon menatap tangannya dan tangan Seokjin yang bertaut, ia melanjutkan, "Dulu aku hanya punya adikku, saat tahu kalau akhirnya aku sendirian, aku takut dirikim ke panti asuhan karena aku pasti akan bertemu banyak orang yang tak ku kenal," ia tersenyum menatap Seokjin yang membalas senyumannya, "aku mengerti apa yang Jungkook alami. Tetapi aku beruntung karena Jin hyung mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya, dan aku memiliki keluarga baru."

"Tentu saja!" Seruan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba membuat Namjoon dan Yoongi hamoir terlonjak karena kaget, "Aku akan mengadopsi Jungkook!" Yoongi menghela nafas berat, dan menopang dagunya, "Tidak semudah itu hyung, kau belum cukup umur." Seokjin menyentil pelan kening Yoongi seraya membuat _pout_ kecil di bibirnya, "Yoongichi, aku sudah berumur 20 tahun tiga hari lalu." Yoongi kembali menanghapi kata-katanya, "Tapi hyung," Seokjin segera menyelanya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci berupa _name tag_ khusus karyawan finansial, "Aku juga punya pekerjaan tetap, hmmph!" Kali ini Yoongi mengalah, ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menang dari Seokjin.

Di pagi hari, Seokjin sedang menyiram bunga eucalyptus pemberian Taehyung saat pintu _flat_ -nya digedor dengan kasar, ia segera membukanya dan mendapati ibu Jungkook yang terlihat marah, "Mana anakku?" Seokjin menanggapi pertanyaan wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada yang datar, "Anakmu aman bersamaku, nyonya Jeon." Seokjin sempat terhuyung saat ibu Jungkook memukulnya tepat di pipi, "Apa maksudmu?!" Bentak wanita itu, Namjoon segera keluar saat mendengar bentakan sang ibu, ia meminta bantuan Yoongi untuk menjaga Jungkook agar tetap di dalam, "Hei! Apa yang anda lakukan?!" Seru Namjoon saat melihat sebercak darah di sudut bibir Seokjin, "Aku akan lapor polisi." Namjoon merogoh sakunya dan meraih telpon genggam, tindakannya berhasil membuat ibu Jungkook pergi dari sana. Seokjin tahu, Namjoon tak benar-benar melakukannya, ia hanya menggertak agar wanita itu pergi dan tidak menakuti apalagi melukai Jungkook lagi.

Namjoon membantu menutup luka di sudut bibir Seokjin dengan plester, untung saja Jungkook masih belum bangun saat ibunya datang, "Jungkook-ah, sudah waktunya sarapan." Jungkook yang baru selesai mengganti seragamnya yang telah Yoongi siapkan untuknya datang menghampiri tiga pemuda itu dan bergabung bersama mereka, ia menatap telur gulung, sosis goreng berbentuk gurita, serta sup rumput laut yang tersedia disana, senyumnya mengembang tanpa ia sadari, sudah sangat lama Jungkook tidak makan makanan rumahan seperti ini, sederhana namun tampak begitu mewah karena dibuat dengan kasih sayang.

Jungkook yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya terkejut dengan kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain kotak-kotak berwarna _baby blue,_ lengkap dengan sumpit, sendok, dan sapu tangan yang disodorkan Yoongi padanya, "Bawalah untuk makan siang, Jin hyung yang membuatnya sebelum ia berangkat kerja tadi." Jungkook meraih kotak bekal itu, ia belum pernah membawa bekal ke sekolah sebelumnya, ia hanya makan siang dengan pisang dan susu yang disediakan sekolah, "Terima kasih." Tanpa sadar, Jungkook meneteskan air mata, ia segera mengucek matanya, "Sama-sama." Jungkook dapat merasakan tepukan lembut dari tangan besar Yoongi di kepalanya.

Saat istirahat siang, Jungkook membuka kotak bekal yang tadi pagi Yoongi berikan, dibalik kain itu, ada sepucuk surat yang diletakan diatas tutup kotak bekal yang berbunyi,

 _Jungkookie, makan 'lah yang banyak, Ini menu bekal kesukaanku, semoga kau juga menyukainya._

 _Ps : Jika kau mau aku membuatkanmu bekal seperti ini lagi setiap hari, jadilah adik kami~_

 _salam hangat, ichini, kochini, Seokjinie~_

Jungkook tertawa pelan saat membacanya, ia tak sabar membuka bekal yang ternyata berisi ikan salmon panggang, brokoli, tomat cherry, dan daging ham lengkap dengan nasi dan rumput laut kering. Jungkook bertekad, kalau ia ingin Seokjin membuatkannya bekal seperti ini lagi nanti.

Jungkook terkejut saat ia sampai di rumah, ada orang-orang dewasa yang tak ia kenal datang, ia melihat Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Yoongi yang membicarakan sesuatu yang kelihatannya serius pada mereka, "Ah? Jungkook-ah, selamat datang." Jungkook menunduk hormat pada mereka, ia melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak, kemudian ia diminta duduk diantara mereka, "Aku yakin aku akan merawatnya dengan baik." Ia tak mengerti apa yang Seokjin bicarakan, Jungkook hanya terdiam disampingnya.

"Jungkook-ah," salah seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal memanggil namanya, "kami akan membawa ibumu ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada." Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya karena heran, ia menatap Seokjin kemudian menatap wanita berpakaian rapi itu, "Untuk saat ini kau akan tinggal bersama Seokjin- _ssi_ dan dua saudaranya, apa kau senang?" Jungkook memang tidak mengerti, tapi ia segera mengangguk dengan senyum yang lebar, di sampingnya, Seokjin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau bisa mengunjungi ibumu setiap hari kalau kau mau." Jungkook baru sadar apa yang mereka maksud. Ia akan berpisah dengan sang ibu, ia merasa sedih, tapi juga... lega.

"Ibu mau kemana?" Seokjin bertukar pandang dengan wanita yang tadinya bicara padanya, "Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui hal ini." Seokjin berucap pada wanita itu seraya merangkul Jungkook, "Jungkook-ah, karena ibumu melakukan sebuah kesalahan kecil, beliau akan dibawa ke suatu tempat untuk dibina menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi," Jungkook mengangguk-angguk pelan, kedengarannya tidak begitu buruk, "oleh sebab itu, kau akan tinggal bersama kami." Seokjin mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook yang tersenyum senang.

"Apa ibu sudah pergi?" Seokjin menggeleng, senyuman tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya, "Ia sudah ada di mobil, dan bersiap untuk pergi, kau mau berpamitan?" Jungkook yang awalnya ragu, akhirnya mengangguk. Memang, setelah apa yang dilakukan ibunya membuatnya trauma dan selalu ketakutan setiap menatap wajah wanita itu, tetapi ia sadar betul, ibunya tetaplah ibunya.

Seokjin melihat raut wajah ibu Jungkook yang sulit dibaca, ia sangat bersyukur, ternyata hasil visum dari luka-luka yang Jungkook alami adalah kekerasan fisik yang memang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa yang sadar dan sengaja melakukannya, bukan hasil dari perkelahian remaja atas kenakalannya, seperti kesaksian Jungkook yang sengaja ia palsukan demi ibunya.

Saat Jungkook kembali ke sisinya seusai berpamitan pada sang ibu, ia membawa tiga tangkai bunga _baby's breath_. Jungkook mengaku, ia mendapatkannya dari kebun sekolah. Jungkook ingin memberikan bunga itu sebagai tanda terima kasih pada Seokjin, atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, Jungkook merasa Seokjin telah membawa jalan baginya ke kehidupan yang lebih baik.

〜 _Fin〜_

[A/N]

Happy Birthday to Kim Seokjin

Fanfic ini saya tulis untuk merayakan ulang tahun the love of my life, Jin~

Mari kita ucapkan ucapan selamat dan doa terbaik bagi Kim Seokjin.

Jujur saja, Seokjin telah menyelamatkan hidup saja, ia memberikan cahaya di jalan gelap yang semula saya lewati. Tiap mendengar suara dari nyanyiannya, saya merasa Jin sedang mendorong punggung saya untuk maju dan tidak mudah mundur dan goyah, Terima Kasih Jin, you are my Epiphany for my Awake~

Kim Seokjin pantas mendapatkan dukungan dan cinta dari kita semua, mari kita rayakan bersama hari kelahirannya~ uwu

Silahkan tuliskan tanggapan reader-nim sekalian di kolom review~


End file.
